


Marry me

by NyuGR



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Boys' Love, K-pop References, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: 》Solo ellos dos disfrutando la compañía del otro en su 7mo aniversario como pareja.Un regalo de Siwon para Hee《~Merry Me~⚠Realizado especialmente para la página de Facebook "Me fui a dormir pensando en el Sichul" por el motivo del Sichul day y 4to año en la pagina celebrándolo. ⚠
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk





	Marry me

Querido Heechul. 

En este mundo nadie es perfecto. 

Somos seres humanos llenos de errores y defectos, que buscan la perfección para lo incorrecto. 

Quiero decirte que en esta vida yo te cuidare y protegeré de todo y de todos. Luchare y peleare hasta que lo imposible sea posible. 

Yo se que a veces es difícil creer en las palabras y mas cuando tanta gente te ha fallado y te ha lastimado. Pero amor mío yo te prometo estar para ti en todo momento. 

Te aliviare cuando te sientas cansado, cuando quieras acabar con todo en cuestión de segundos. 

Cariño mío. 

Quiero ser tu aliento. 

Quiero ser el único hombre en tu vida. 

Quiero amarte hasta que la vida me lo impida. 

Quiero verte sonreír cada mañana, después de una larga sesión de besos. 

Quiero hacerte gritar, gemir y temblar junto a mi cuerpo. 

Quiero que todo sea perfecto. 

Quizás este siendo demasiado cursi y te este aburriendo, pero realmente quiero expresarte todo esto que siento. 

Amor mío. Espérame al atardecer, ponte esa ropa que tanto amas, arregla tu cabello, maquíllate, has todo lo que tu consideres necesario para relucir como siempre. 

Iré a tu casa a las 10 de la noche. No preguntes para que o que, solo hazlo y espera por mi, que yo iré por ti. 

Te amo Rella   
Siwon ♡ 

La sonrisa que cubre su rostro aun cuando su ceño se frunce ante el romanticismo del menor, hace reír a Donghae. 

-Siwon Hyung esta siendo romántico otra vez- Canturreo Hae con una sonrisita.

-Si. 

-Y no te molesta. Estas sonriendo hyung- Donghae le codeo suavemente- ¿A donde van a ir esta vez? 

-No lo se, la carta no dice nada de eso- Hee frunce su ceño nuevamente- El estúpido de Siwon Solo pone que me arregle para relucir. 

-¿Y no es eso suficiente?- Pregunta curioso el menor.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -Hee comienza a alterarse-Obviamente yo reluzco como sea que me vista, y a donde sea que vaya. Pero siempre hay una vestimenta para cada lugar. Puedo ponerme unos pantalones súper ajustados y una polera -dice a la par de que levanta una de su manos para enumerar- puedo vestirme de traje, puedo llevar puesto un pijama o incluso un conjunto deportivo. 

-Ah, creo que lo pillo- dice Donghae con la confusión evidente en su rostro.

-No, no lo pillas, así que muévete que debo buscar que ponerme- Hee pasa por su lado para correr a su armario y hacer de su habitación un desastre.

... 

Eran las 8:15 de la noche y Hee aun no sabe como vestirse o arreglarse. Es mas llevaba toda la tarde buscando el que ponerse y por ello ni bañarse había hecho. 

Donghae le mira con un rostro aburrido el poner la ropa frente a él antes de mirarse al espejo. 

-¿Que te parece este?- dice por como quincuagésima vez, poniendo frente a el un traje azul marino, con una camisa negra con flores.

-Yo digo... 

-No, muy top model- ignorando lo que Hae le diría- Quizás esto- dice mostrando un pantalón negro y un sweat tejido de color rojo.

-Hyung yo pienso que... 

-No, no ,no. Demasiado casual- dice girando para continuar con su búsqueda- Ya se, podría combinar... 

-¡Heechul!- grita Donghae para llamar su atención.

-Mocoso, háblame con respeto. 

-Es que no me hace caso, Hyung- Donghae pucherea con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Hae, lo siento. Pero esto es importante, mira que aun no tengo que ponerme, no me he bañado y todavía tengo que maquillar mi rostro, peinar mi cabello y Siwo... 

-¡Hyung! -Grita Donghae para callarle.

-¡Donghae, no grites! 

-Pero es que usted no me hace caso- Hae frunce su ceño antes de hablar- Estoy seguro de que Siwon Hyung lo vera precioso con lo que se ponga- Hae toma el ultimo conjunto que Hee le mostró para ponerlo en sus manos- Usted es la gran Diva del Universo, y siempre se vera genial. 

Tomando un poco de fuerza, Hae comienza a empujar a su Hyung con dirección al baño, para que comience a arreglarse y por fin el pueda irse. 

... 

Aun quedan 20 minutos para las 10 y Hee esta listo. Ha optado por usar la ropa que Donghae le dio, se aplico un poco de maquillaje y su cabello lo ha peinado hacia un lado alborotándolo un poco, como complemento opto por usar unos tenis cerrados color negro y usar lentes redondos sin aumento. 

Esta tan nervioso, no sabe la cantidad de veces que bufa y muerde sus labios en un intento por calmarse. Puede que Siwon sea un romántico sin remedio y aunque pueda decir que esta acostumbrado, no es así. Siwon siempre lo sorprendía aun cuando todo fuera sumamente sencillo. 

Su celular vibra en su mano. Siwon le acaba de decir que subirá por el. Los nervios regresan y salta al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. 

Fingiendo calma, toma un abrigo negro, su cartera y llaves para salir a donde sea que Siwon vaya a llevarlo. 

-¿Listo? - Siwon le pregunta con una sonrisa de hoyuelos- 

Hee solo asiente antes de verse empujado contra el duro pecho de Siwon en un dulce pero demandante beso. 

No puede el evitar soltar un suspiro y aferrarse fuertemente al hombre que tiene en frente. 

-Te ves precioso- Siwon le sonríe una vez mas antes de tomar su mano y caminar con él directo hacia el ascensor.

-Me ha tomado una eternidad el verme así- gruñe por lo bajo.

-Siwon ríe, le ha escuchado- Aun cuando hubieras salido vestido solo con la bata de baño te hubieras visto precioso- Dice antes de empujarlo dentro del ascensor- Además de sexy- guiña coquetamente en su dirección.

No puede evitar el reír también. Al parecer Donghae no se ha equivocado. A los ojos de Siwon el siempre se vera precioso. 

-Idiota- Los nervios han quedado de lado, dejando paso a la tranquilidad. Se acerca a besarle sin ninguna intención más que la de demostrarle su amor.

... 

-¿A donde vamos?- Hee le mira con curiosidad desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Es una sorpresa-Es lo único que responde con una sonrisa.

-No me hagas esto- Chilla Hee- Suficiente tuve con molerme los sesos al buscar que ponerme. Hae ya deberá estarse quejando con el mono. 

-Me compadezco de el. 

-Hee golpea el brazo de Siwon con fuerza ante el comentario- El no habría sufrido si hubieras sido especifico con la carta. 

-Bueno, me disculpo por eso- Siwon detiene el auto ante el semáforo para poder ver a Hee- ¿Te ha gustado? 

-¿Ah? -Hee le mira con confusión.

-La carta. 

Hee enrojece sin decir nada. Siwon sonríe con cariño. Su novio es tan hermoso. Ama ver las reacciones que el provoca en el mayor y esa fase tímida que solo pocas veces a logrado ver. 

El auto vuelve a estar en marcha y es ahí cuando Hee contesta

-Si. 

Y Siwon no necesita que diga nada mas. Sabe a lo que se refiere y es feliz aun con esa simple respuesta. 

… 

-Es precioso- Hee sonríe. 

Después de lo que parecieron horas de viaje, llegaron a una colina donde Siwon estacionó el auto y bajaron para poder ver las estrellas. 

-¿Sabes que día es hoy? -Siwon le abraza por la espalda apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro del mayor.

-¿Ah?- Hee hace una mueca intentando recordar.

-Los has olvidado- Siwon afirma sonriendo.

-¿Era algo importante? 

-Mmmm no lo se. Depende de como lo veas tu.

-Siwon... 

-Hoy es 15 de Diciembre... 

-Lo se. 

-¿En serio no sabes que día es hoy? 

-No se, ¿El cumpleaños de tu madre? ¿El de Ji Won? ¿ De tu papá? 

-No- Siwon ríe, besa el cuello de Hee antes de apretar el agarre que mantiene sobre su cintura.

-Siw... 

-Es nuestro aniversario. 

-¡Oh, por una mierda!- Hee se separa de Siwon para girarse y mirarlo directamente a la cara- Lo he olvidado. No te he comprado nada, no tengo algo especial para dar...-Los labios de Siwon le acallaron en un beso dulce.

-No es necesario. 

-Pero...-Siwon presiona sus labios con los suyos en un pico para callarle nuevamente a la par de que vuelve a rodearle la cintura en un abrazo- 

-Ya. No necesito nada mas que a ti aquí conmigo pasando un rato agradable.- Siwon aprieta el abrazo poniendo de nueva cuenta su barbilla sobre el hombro de Hee- Mi mejor regalo eres tu. 

Su corazón late con fuerza. Y es que las palabras de Siwon son tan lindas que no puede evitar el sentirse cohibido. 

-Te recompensare esto- Hee corresponde al abrazo.

-No es necesario. 

-Claro que lo es- Hee le regaña con el ceño fruncido- Tu siempre llenándome de regalos y palabras bonitas y yo olvidando las cosas importantes. Algo debo hacer para remediarlo. 

-Siwon rueda los ojos con diversión- Como tu digas. Pero sabes que con dos simples palabras que salgan de tu linda boca me harán por siempre feliz.

-Un Te amo no es suficiente. 

-Para mi lo es. 

-Siwon. 

-Vale, dejemos estos o terminaremos peleando en nuestro aniversario.

El silencio se instala entre ellos y no es incomodo, si no todo lo contrario. La tranquilidad del lugar y sus cuerpos unidos en un abrazo es tan placentero y especial, que podrían pasar horas en esa posición. 

-Vayamos a casa- Siwon susurra sobre su oreja antes de guiar sus labios en un beso hacia su mejilla- Comienza a enfriar. 

-Pero la vista es preciosa. 

-Podemos venir otro día. 

-Esta bien. 

Cogidos de la mano comienza a caminar con dirección al auto. Siwon le abre la puerta y por este momento Hee considera que no es indicado pelear por un gesto tan atento por parte de su novio. 

El viaje de regreso a casa es tranquilo. Durante el trayecto, se besan ocasionalmente cuando el semáforo se encuentra en rojo y comparten sonrisas cómplices cuando los pitidos de los demás autos les sacan de aquella atmosfera romántica y especial que han creado. 

-Esto no es tu casa, ni la mía- dice Hee al notar el edificio de SM Entertaiment.

-Lo se-dijo simplemente antes de arrastrarlo dentro del edificio.

-Siwon, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Siwon le ignoro y siguió caminando cogido de su mano- Siwon- insistió el mayor.

Después de haber caminado unos minutos en silencio Hee comenzó a impacientarse. Paro en seco para ver si así Siwon reaccionaba, lo cual afortunadamente paso. 

-¿A dónde vamos? -dijo una vez mas cruzándose de brazos.

-Es una sorpresa. 

-Siwon… 

-Solo un poco mas, lo prometo. 

Siwon se giro par seguir caminando con Hee detrás de el. Después de algunos minutos en silencio llegaron a la sala de practica para los traineers. 

-No entiendo que hacemos aquí.

-Recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi, fue en esta sala- Siwon hablo después de un rato- Te veías hermoso con tu cabello castaño. Me llamaste idiota cuando tropecé y derrame el agua sobre ti. 

-Arruinaste mi vestuario- Hee rio.

-Después comenzamos a ser cercanos incluyendo con nosotros a Hangeng- Siwon suspiro- Fui un idiota con ustedes. 

-Siempre has sido celoso, y con Hannie lo fuiste mucho -Hee negó con una sonrisa incrédula- Se pelearon cuando pregunte quien podría llevarme a casa después de mi accidente.

-El me provoco- dijo el mas alto en defensa.

-Como sea, nunca olvidare ese día- Hee se acerco a Siwon rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos- Me dijiste que me amabas. 

-Fue la primera vez que lo hice -Siwon le sonrió antes de tomarle por la cintura- No quería perderte. 

-Lo se.- Hee se pego al pecho del menor- Sufriste tanto como yo en mi accidente. 

-Tuve miedo- Siwon le apretó dentro del abrazo- Pensé que no volvería a verte. 

-Pero no fue así. Hoy aun después de trece años juntos, estamos cumpliendo siete años como pareja. 

-Siwon se aparto levemente para observar su rostro- Tengo algo que decirte. 

-Pues habla. 

-No se muy bien como empezar -Siwon tomo una respiración profunda antes de continuar- La primera vez que te vi, creí que era amor a primera vista. Quería negarme a sentir algo por mi compañero de grupo, pero finalmente caí ante tus encantos. 

-Soy precioso- bromeo el mayor.

-Lo se- Siwon le beso cortamente- Soy celoso y posesivo. Tuve celos por Hangeng, yo sabia acerca de lo que tenían, quería evitarlos e ignorar que nada pasaba aun cuando me lastimaba por dentro. Paso el tiempo y Hangeng comenzó a alejarse de ti, una mentira te puso mal y posteriormente su partida te devasto. 

-Siwon- Hee comenzaba a conmoverse por las bellas palabras del menor.

-Fue entonces cuando demostré que siempre estuve y estaría para ti cuando todo estuviera mal. Un año después comenzamos a salir y fue ahí cuando supe que todo estaría bien si estabas conmigo. Se que hemos pasado por tantas cosas tanto buenas como malas, pero a pesar de todo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti. Quiero ser tu apoyo, tu aliento. Quiero estar por siempre contigo. Y es por ello que hoy aun después de trece años amándote -Siwon se arrodillo- Quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo. Concédeme la dicha de permanecer a tu lado por siempre. Cásate conmigo. Se mi esposo- Un hermoso anillo con un diamante en el centro se encontraba entre sus manos.

Hee en algún punto de las palabras de Siwon, comenzó a llorar. De todo lo que pudo haber pensado que el menor podría regalarle en una fecha tan importante como esa, nunca paso por su cabeza la idea de Siwon pidiéndole que se casara con el. 

-Si. -Su voz se entrecorto por el llanto- Hoy y siempre si.

Siwon coloco el anillo en su dedo antes de atraerlo en un abrazo. 

Hee tenia muchas palabras favoritas, entre ellas las que había aprendido de sus fans latinas. Ese día había conocido dos palabras que por siempre amaría y atesoraría durante el resto de su vida. 

~Marry me~


End file.
